shoryuken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadi Chino-Nichiyōbi (Fireball Force)
Sadi Chino-Nichiyōbi is the main protagonist from Sadi: Warui Shiri. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Dark Aura (colored Dark Purple) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Sadi does the following. ** - Sadi slashes vertically downwards. ** - Sadi slashes horizontally to her left, then a slash over to her right. ** - Sadi slashes vertically upwards, then finishes it with a slash downwards. *'Heavy' - - *'Throw' - - Punches the opponent with her left hand, then slashes the opponent with her sword 7 times in a row and finishes it with a downwards slash. *'Awakening' - - *'Rush Up' - Up - Sadi slashes upwards, then dives down vertically with a slash with her sword then does multiple 360 vertical spin with her sword that hits 5 times in a row. *'Rush Down' - Down - Sadi slashes upwards, then downwards then slashes to her right. *'Smash' - Hold - Sadi hovers over and slashes downwards to the ground. *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - Sadi sheathes her sword back then slashes forwards with a powerful slash. *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Sadi slashes the opponent horizontally. Techniques *'Shadow-Dragon Flash' - - Sadi positions herself while holding her sword infront of her while glowing red aura, then dashes herself forward with a stab forward. ---- *'Shadow Flying Slash' - - Sadi sheathes her sword to her hip while in her position like stance then releases it with a upwards diagonally vertical slash. ---- *'Dark Cry' - - Sadi leans over and rushes out forward with her sword behind her. If she hits the opponent. She'll have her sword out infront of her then sheathes it back behind her as the screen becomes white and black as she stands behind the opponent turned away getting her sword back out. She mysteriously slashed them at the speed of light that no one could see. ---- *'Godspeed Shadow Flashing Dragon Slash' - - Sadi quickly pulls her sword back to her side charging up. If she makes contact to the opponent. She will then in slow motion pull her sword back out again and slashes vertically upwards and then turns to her right side having her sword out to her left shoulder then glows in bright red and black aura and lets out a very powerful slash that launches the opponent. Quotes Intro *I will let no one die, no matter who they are! *Come, let us attack! *I'll put a stop to you right here, Hatazaka. (To Hatazaka Hashizashi) *I wield my sword in the Muko-gawa Kage no Gakko style... Now let us fight! (To Green Samurai) *Whatever you creep... (To Crow) *So, at last I can see the Spirit Users... (To Gails) *My appearance does not inform my skill. Now fight! (To Brennan Linkleworth) *Underestimate me at your own peril. Come at me! (To Baxter Ewers) Techniques *Now! (Shadow-Dragon Flash) *Shadow-Dragon Flash! (Shadow-Dragon Flash) *Shadow... (Shadow Flying Slash) *...Flying Slash! (Shadow Flying Slash) *It's time... (Dark Cry) *...for my secret technique! (Dark Cry) *Now you will see... (Godspeed Shadow Flashing Dragon Slash) *...my true strength! (Godspeed Shadow Flashing Dragon Slash) *Godspeed Shadow Flashing... (Godspeed Shadow Flashing Dragon Slash) *Dragon Slash! (Godspeed Shadow Flashing Dragon Slash) Awakened Technique Victory Quotes *I shall fight to the very end to protect what I hold dear! *You have my gratitude. Trivia Category:Fireball Force